Shyne
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: A girl starts Waterloo Road and has Finn in a twist. FinnXOC. Better then the summary.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Waterloo Road but ITS ON AGAIN SOON! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Just so you know, this is FinnXOC. FINN RULES! The intro is in no one point of view but then it is.

Shyne didn't want to go to 'Waterloo Road'. She sighed and got out of bed. She pulled her messy brown hair into a ponytail and got changed into her uniform. "Shyne? You up?" Her mother, Willow Whistlecroft called.

"Yes Mum."

"Bye Shyne." Mum waved before I started to walk to Waterloo Road. I got to the end of the road when I ran into someone.

"Sorry."

"Your welcome Babez." I looked up to see Lloyd Janken. Complete Bully, but most girls think he's cute. I'm not one of those girls. I picked myself up and carried on walking. I felt a tight grip on my arm.

" 'Hang on Baby." His sickly tones making me shudder.

"Let me go." I head butted him and then I started to run. I ran into someone else.

"Sorry, can I hide here?" I asked him. He had black hair with gel in it and he had the darkest, deepest blue eyes.

"Sure, I'm Finn." He held out his hand.

"Shyne." I shook it quickly before running behind him. I heard Janken.

"Sharkey. Hand her over."

"Who?" Finn Sharkey?

"Girl, this high, messy brown hair, amber eyes, gorgeous."

"Oh _her._ She went that way." He pointed towards a gate when Janken grabbed my elbow.

"Let me go!" I broke free after Finn punched him. I started running when Finn ran next to me.

"Good first impression is totally screwed.." We laughed.

We got to the school when a tanned girl with black braided hair and in my opinion quite fat and ugly (A/N: I don't think Amy should be with Finn, she is a bit ugly and fat. Don't blame me! Blame Shyne!). came up. She tried to kiss Finn who turned at the last minute. I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Amy, this is Shyne. Shyne this is…"

"His girlfriend, Amelia but Amy to most." She pulled a cocky face and stood in front of Finn.

"Whatever. See ya later Finn." I walked off, making sure Amy was mad.

Maybe waterloo road wouldn't be as bad after all.

**First Period…English.**

(A/N: I forgot who teaches English so Ill say Grantly.)

"Ok, you lot. We will be writing. Obviously. Something funny, Miss Whistlecroft?"

"No."

"No What?"

" No, _Sir._" Honestly, these teachers were soooo laidback. I was late and he didn't even give me a detention.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, we will be writing a 4 page essay on a story. It can be about whatever you like but it must be descriptive! Remember it must be at least 3 pages. 4 would be respectable. Go….NOW!" We all quickly pulled out our books and started writing.

_3__rd__ September 2010._

_Stories._

_I was running quickly against the dark night, hoping I could make it to the light and busy streets, but time was against me. I had to get out of this world soon, but if I was too late….I cannot even think of the consequences._

"_Luna!" Ethan called. I turned to see the darkness had reached Ethan._

"_Luna! Get outta here!" I didn't need telling twice but I watched as the darkness drowned My brother. I started running again on the cobbled streets. My blond hair was being cut by the darkness, until I tripped._

_The darkness grabbed my ankle and it slowly moved upwards to my thigh and then to my waist._

_This would be it. The death of me. Slowly drowning in the Darkness. I knew I wouldn't of outrun it, but I had to try. _

_It was up to my chest, squeezing on me. I screamed in pain as my ribs were broken. I opened my eyes, a stream of light landed on my face. The darkness flinched long enough for me to be able to stand up. I reached the light and I found myself home, just awoken from sleep. Was it a dream?_

I put my pen down and Grantley was out the room so I pulled out my sketchpad.

Half an hour later, Our time was up and we handed in our essays to go to break. I went out to the field to meet Finn.

"Hey Shyne."

"Hey. My first lesson was English."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, wheres Amy?"

"We Umm, broke up."

"Oh Finn, Im sorry."

"Naw, shes been cheating on me with my brother Markus. Besides, I like someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, shes slightly smaller than me, amber eyes, messy brown hair and her name begins with an S and ends in an E."

"Is it me?"

"Duh!"

"Well, I like some too. He was gorgeous black hair and the darkest, deepest blue eyes and his name begins with an F and ends in an N."

"Is it me?"

"No! Of course its you idiot!" I said before kissing him. He kissed me back, putting his arms round my waist and my arms round his neck. He bit my lip playfully. I kissed him again and I let him into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure before giggling. I pulled away slightly.

"Shyne, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I whispered before kissing him again. His lips were moist and soft and we were now together.

I didnt expect my first day of Waterloo Road to be like this.


End file.
